Together We Will SURVIVE
by mrg6
Summary: THIS IS A CROSSOVER with Devil Survivor 2! The world has been subjected to a strange plague, destroying everything in its path and demons have started to appear. Japan has been affected the most so he has to send Yamato Hotsuin to save the world. But of course he can't do it alone, with his rag tag team of nations and civilians they must decide the future of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first ever fan fiction story (so please be alittle easy on me)! Sorry that the chapter is so short and if there are any errors as well. Please leave a review(I'd appreciate it to know how you feel about this crossover), and chapter 2 will be longer I promise! This story is dedicated to Keita Wakui (so if you like this story thank him for it ever coming about). If anyone can add Devil survivor 2 to the categories, please do cause I don't know how, so I'm unable to put this in the crossover section where it belongs.**

Chapter 1:

A warm spring day enveloped the island country of Japan, the cherry blossom petals danced in a gentle breeze. Everyone cherished these calm moments when fighting for your life wasn't necessary. Over the past few weeks a terrible plague has raged all over the world, Japan getting hit the hardest. Japan, or Kiku Honda, sat in a large room, he was huddled under a blanket, trying to drink some green tea. He was sickly pale and there were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. His hands shook as he brought the cup of tea to his lips. Japan sat infront of a table with papers covering every inch, all of it were reports on the national disaster. The door to the room opened and two guards came in with a young man in tow, wearing a uniform with a long black jacket, his clothes looked very official.

"How are you doing Kiku-dono?" the young man asked, his voice stern. He moved to sit across from the nation. Japan looked at the boy a small smile on his face. Although the guest kept a indifferent expression, Japan knew he was very concerned about the countrys health. He looked at the boy noting how much he had changed since he'd last seen him, his silvery white hair was close to his shoulders now, some in the back was sticking up, his pale grey eyes had a slight tint of worry in them. Only Japan would notice this slight difference in the boys eyes.

"I'm feeling much better today, Yamato." he responded softly. Yamato had his arms crossed and didn't look very convinced, but decided not to argue with the other about it. Intsead he moved on to talk about the current situation of Japans government. Japan couldn't help but frown at the poor state everything was in, sure he'd expected it one day, but it just seemed too soon for his country to fall. If only he had acted sooner, this crisis could have been avoided.

"I underestimated how fast this would all happen..." Japan spoke quietly, quieter than his usual self anyway. The other just scowled, he knew it was true, Japan had been too late and now hes too weak to even fight the on coming threat. Japan had no choice, his young disciple would have to clean up his mess. Although Yamato was a human, he was exceedingly intelligent and powerful as well. Japan passed the boy a yellow cell phone along with a few documents, containing all the information he was able to gather about a certain app.

"The Demon Summoning App has been added to your phone...its has also been open to the public as well." The other just nodded as he took the papers and phone from Japan, who suspected he was already aware of that. "Also some of the other nations are coming to help you fight." Yamato pocketed the phone and had a cool, calculating look on his face, as if he could tell how everything would or could turn out.

"Good. If Kannos predictions are correct, it must be stopped here or the whole world will be destroyed." Fumi Kanno she was the small government divison, Jips, top(only) researcher, Japan vaguely remembered meeting her once, she was extremely interested in the fact that there are living nations. With nothing more being said Yamato stood, and gave an uncharacteristically polite goodbye and started to leave the room.

"Please, be careful!" Japan called meekly after the seventeen year old, he couldn't stop feeling guilty for making the young man handle such a dangerous situation. With only two other people helping him no less. Turning the silver haired boy gave a slight smile, again not something he normally does, unless its a mocking or mischievious one.

"I'm not weak, so theres no need to worry." He gave a small wave, and then Japan was sitting alone again. When this was all over he'd have to make it up to Yamato some how, maybe he could convince his boss to make Jips an official part of the government. Japan shivered as his thoughts drifted from one horrible outcome to the next, this was going to be the hardest week of his life, and he has lived for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well this chapter is longer, but it was insanely hard to write, so I hope its ok. Oh and if you think I should add Miyako Hotsuin to the story, please let me know. (I'd have to make her personality myself so I'm not sure if I should) Anyway, Enjoy! **

Chapter 2:

Seven nations, America, England, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Canada and Russia, sat at a large table, they were the only ones that could attend. Everyone was having small conversations with each other as they waited for Japan to show up to the meeting he called. The last person to hear from him was America, who was told to sign up for the Nicaea website and tell the others to do so as well. America had done his job and each country now had the Demon Summoning App on their cell phones. As the minutes passed the nations grew concerned.

"Where is Japan, hes never been late before." England said out loud to no one inparticular. Russia just shrugged and America stood up announcing he would be in charge of the meeting.

"Since it doesn't look like Japan is going to show up, the hero will be in charge! So...does anyone have ideas on what to do?"

"Do you even know vhat we are facing?" Germany asked, looking rather doubtful that any country present knew the answer.

"It doesn't matter, vhatever it is, its no match for ze awesome me!" Prussia proudly stated. His brother only sighed in annoyance.

"Maybe if we give them pasta they'll all go away!~" Italy happily suggested, smiling the whole time. Of course everyone knew that wasn't going to happen, the world was being attacked by demons and strange natural disasters raged all over the place.

"What a foolish suggestion." a calm, cold voice, which didn't belong to any of the nations, stated. Everyone turned to see a boy, with a scowl on his face and arms crossed, looking at them. Next to him was a young woman, she had dark hair in low pig tails and had an almost mocking smile on her face. She wore a white chinese dress with a long black jacket hanging off her shoulders. She looked to be in her twenties. The boys attire was completely black and seemed to be like a government uniform.

"And who are you?" England asked as he stood to face the two humans. All of them, except maybe for Italy, was wary of these new people. The possible government workers walked into the room, and stopped when he reached the head of the table, the woman stood on his left.

"I'm Yamato Hotsuin and I will be taking Japan-dono's place in this meeting and during this crisis." Yamato said matter-of -factly. "And this," he motioned towards the woman, "is Fumi Kanno, the top reasearcher for the government." he seemed to be looking down on them, eventhough most of the rooms occupants are nations. England could have sworn hes heard that name Hotsuin before, but he couldn't be sure. Plus that horrible attitude seemed familiar too...Yamato Hotsuin, England already didn't like him.

"How is Japan doing then?" Germany asked Yamato, all of them quietly waiting for an answer. His face immediately turned into a frown.

"He is too ill to deal with this disaster, and if it continues Japan will be the first to be taken off the map." silence engulfed the room as this news sunk in. It just seemed so unbelievable, how could things have gone to hell so fast? America was the first to break the dreadful silence.

"Damn, this is pretty serious then." The others nodded in agreement.

"How much time...do we have?" Canada asked and for once everyone had heard him. Fumi answered this question, her own expression quite serious.

"According to my data, a little over a week. But thats under the most favorable conditions."

"We will be using this app to fight, da?" Russia was scrolling through the Nicaea site, taking notice of the Demon Auction feature.

"Thats correct. Now, we have reason to believe a large group of demons will appear around Shibuya. I'm sending Germany, Italy, Russia and America to deal with that. Sako will be waiting for you outside of the building, the rest will be heading over to Osaka with me. We can discuss future plans afterwards." Hotsuin gave his 'commands' calmly. A this time Italy had started to freak out because he'd have to fight and Germany sighed, probably imagining the extra work the italian would cause. England wasn't too thrilled to be working with a seemingly stuck up brat, but this is not the time for complaining, and at least he wouldn't have to deal with America. Because of the immediate threat to the people of Japan, the nations present decided to go along with this, even America, for now.

"Make sure to use your human names out in public as well. We don't want the populance to get too confused." Fumi added with a bored expression. Another negative piont: these two seemed to know too much about the nations. Sure their bosses would know, its obvious this kid isn't Japans boss, but not every government official. England was curious to know why Japan would put such a young kid incharge during a crisis situation.

"Vell lets get going!" Prussia said, he looked slightly disappointed as he walked out, he probably wanted to go and fight the demons. And with that the countries split into their two groups, one going to Shibuya, the other Osaka. They could question Yamato later, at this point there are more important things to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yea this is a long chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and I'm making the protagonist my own little creation, mainly because I dislike the anime one, and I'm trying to go more with the videogame, so that's why his name is Tenka.**

Chapter 3:

America was scared, well only alittle bit. But who wouldn't be right? But I'm the hero, so I can't let the others know, America thought to himself. So he made it a point to lead his group out front. As they made their way through the building everything was strangely quiet and still, almost like the whole world was holding its breath.

"So what do you think of that Yamato guy?" he asked his fellow countries, curious on how they felt about this. Germany thought about it for a few minutes before responding.

"Vell, it looks like he has everything under control." Germany simply stated, although it didn't look like he had much of an opinion yet.

"He seems a little scary, like when I first met Germany, maybe we'll become friends too!" Italy said with one of his thoughtfull expressions. Russia didn't seem to care as much, he didn't even answer. They made it outside to look at the ruins that were once Tokyo. It wasn't a very comforting sight, it just reminded them how dire the situation is.

"Are you the international people the Chief called?" a woman called out to them as she walked over. She was fairly young, with dark navy hair, that is cut short in the front, but gets a little longer towards the back, and deep blue eyes. She wore a similar uniform to Yamato and Fumi, a black Jips uniform with a yellow mini skirt, black tights and tall white boots. She had a serious expression and seemed to be very stern, they guessed this was Sako.

"Thats correct." Russia said with his 'friendly' smile, but who knew what he was actually thinking. "I'm Ivan Braginski, you're Sako, da?" Sako seemed to be taken back by this comment, then an embarassed look spread across her face.

"Oh, yes I'm Makoto Sako, I'm sorry I should have introduced myself first." Makoto bowed slightly as she said this, then looked expectantly towards the other nations.

"Alfred F. Jones, and I'll be the hero!" he had one of his hero pose smiles on. Italy was the next one to introduce himself to the japanese woman.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, its nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." Makoto nodded with an amused smile.

"I'm grateful all of you came to help, its difficult with only the three of us. Now lets get going." She headed off towards Shibuya, the roads were full of stalled cars, so walking was the fastest chioce at the moment. As the walked to their destination the countries asked Makoto all sorts of questions abou the app, and who would make something like this. She answered as best as she could of course, but not much was known about the creator of Nicaea.

"This whole disaster seems strange, don't you think?" Ludwig asked Makoto, who gave a small nodd.

"The Chief says this is humanitys judgement day, and that we must survive."

"Ve, thats why we are all going to help each other!" Feliciano had such a happy cheerful attitude that Makoto couldn't help but smile too. They've been walking for almost an hour now, and Alfred was sick of it. All this doom and gloom seemed to seep from every where, though it did make sense.

"Are there supposed to be all these people here?" Ludwig asked as they approached their destination. Unfortunatly the countries and Makoto found that Shibuya was crowded with refugees, if a large group of demons were to attack, there definitely be some injuries to the civilians and possible casualties. Makoto nodded.

"The police set up a shelter in the area. But according to them we don't have the authority to make them relocate." It was comforting to know that Yamato and his gang cared about the publics safety, if they didn't why would they send us to go fight off these demons? Alfred thought. He couldn't help but feel a little excitement, now he can be the Hero for all these people! As Alfred imagines his heroness in action, Ludwig, with Feliciano following, goes to talk to a nearby officer. Ivan turns to Makoto.

"So, where are these demons coming from?" She gave him a confused look but before she could say anything paniced shrieks rose into the air.

"M-monsters!" one woman yelled. That was all it took for utter chaos.

*LINE BREAK*

Daichi, a young eighteen year old with brown hair and eyes. He wrapped his yellow scarf a bit tighter around his neck, a clear sign he was nervous. His gray school uniform was dirtied, but that made sense, they did just escape from monsters and a train crash. Io was with them as well, she had short light brown hair and brown eyes, with the same school uniform as Daichi. The last student was Tenka, he had wavy black hair and striking blue eyes and unlike his friend wore a blue and white striped turtle neck and blue pants. His hoodie was white and there are long rabbit-like ears on his hood.

"I can't beleve all of this is happening..." Io stated, clutching her cell phone, which had just lost service. She rushes off to ask others if their phones are working beforeeither boy was able to stop her.

"Damn...This is just crazy! The government will handle this, right Tenka?" Daichi looked at his childhood friend with hope in his eyes. Tenka gave him a slightly doubtful expression.

"I haven't seen one helicopter in the sky, so I'm not sure whats going to happen..." Daichis eyes widened, he hadn't really thought about how quiet things were in that respect.

"You know I haven't even heard a cop car or a fire truck either..." Io walked back to the two boys, a downcast expression on her face. "Did you get to call your parents Io?" She shook her head, eyes towards the ground.

"All the lines are down, we can't even use the radio." Daichi gave her a sympathetic look and explained how he and Tenka lived in the same neighborhood, so it wouldn't be a problem to escort her to her house. Neither boys would let her refuse their help, she thanked them and started to tell Daichi and Tenka where she lived when screams cut throught the air. The three of them turned and immediately paled. There was a whole hoard of demons attacking. Daichi was freaking out and Io was frozen in place. A a pink bird like creature charged at the teens. Tenka came to his senses first and pushed the other two out of the way, closing his eyes waiting to recieve the blow.

"That was close, da?" a man said in a distinctly russian accent. All three teens were shocked, first of all this huge russian guy samcked a demon away with a drain pipe, second he was unfazed. Eventhough the demon got hit pretty hard, it didn't look like it was hurt at all. It screeched but before it could attack a warrior like being stabbed it with its spear. It had feathery wings, red armor and shield (a Power), the other demon dissolved in a black cloud. A young woman shouted at them,well the russian man.

"Braginski, use the Summoning App!" the russian, or Braginski, pulled out his cell phone and a blue magic circle appeared in front of him. The area suddenly got a few degrees colder and a giant snowman dressed like a king is now there.

"Bow to me! I am King Frost!" the snowman demon exclaimed, Braginski had a child like smile as he headed towards the demon, twirling the drain pipe like a batton. Daichi had a what the hell expression, and Io was still stunned. Tenka took his phone out, the woman had said to use the app, and he had it too. He quickly tried to summon his demon, but to his horror a loading bar was what came up on the screen. Io had come back and had her demon, an Ogre, protecting the three of them, Daichi's Poltergeist was of little help. The demons just kept coming, there seemed to be no end in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, I wanted to end day 1 in this chapter, but I'm lazy and I wanted to post a chapter. So day 1 will end in the next chapter and day 2 will start(probably). And yea for some reason making Joe and Russia buddies/comrades because it just happened while I was writing this chapter. If you guys have any suggestions leave a review/pm me, reviews help me write faster by the way. Oh and so no one kills me, Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 4:

The scene was complete chaos. People ran every which way, trampling those who fell, desparately trying to save their own lives. Tenka watched in amazement as a group of five dominated over the demons, well group of three. One was running around waving a white flag like it would save him, making a blond man very annoyed. The demon he seemed to control was a pink horse-knight like creature (Mezuki), it lashed out with its sword, destroying every demon its path. Another man with dirty blond hair with a cowlick and glasses was trying to **_punch _**the demons, but was being held back by Braginski, who was still smiling. The woman who had called out earlier was also trying to help.

"Why can't I call a cool demon, I'm supposed to be the Hero!" glasses whined as he was being held back, in an out of place american accent. Tenka and his friends were now hiding behind a parked car.

"Wow, that guy seems pretty mad." the voice made the three teens jump. They turned to see a man in a black suit with a flat cap, his eyes hidden behind glasses, with very short brown hair. He had a smiling carefree face.

"What the hell! Who are you?!" Daichi screamed in surprise at the mans sudden appearance. The man in question smiled.

"I'm Yuzuru Akie, but you can just call me Joe." The teens just stared at him why did he look so unaffected by this madness? He stood up simeltaneously taking out his cell phone. And to everyones surprise, he summoned his demon Orcus, it was a large demon with a pig head and a long yellow body. Joe had an accomplished smile on his face.

"Just leave this for the adults ok?" he casually strolled away with his demon, joining the battle that has lessened in intensity. The three of them were dumbfounded, this whole day was just too strange. Even stranger when all the uncontrolled demons ran, what could they possilbly be running from? A large explosion. It was so close to their hiding spot, they were left sprawled on the ground. Infront of them was a demon that resembled an ice cream cone. A small porous orb floated above a rainbow colored cone shape. They scrambled to get around the corner of a nearby building. On all three of their phones appeared info of the monster they just saw. Duphe. Just then Tico(fem for everyone) was on the screen.

"A new Death clip has been uploaded~!" she said in a childish sing-song way. All three watched the video in horror. Joe and Braginski were going to die, none of them would have believed it before the disaster, but now it was all too real. Duphe was going to incinerate the two of them, the clip showed a truly gruesome sight of blow to bits body parts, some of which were completely black.

"We, we have to do something..." Io stammered, Daichi agreed then questioned what the heck they could do, sure they had the app but it wasn't much help at the moment. Tenka glanced at the strangers, only the blond, glasses wearing guy must have been the only one to get the clip. At least that is what Tenka quessed, that guy was the only one looking shocked at his cell phone screen, all the others were destroying the remaining demons, keeping away from the now stationary Duphe. Even the guy waving white flags now had a demon out, although it was a Poltergeist so the result was just like Daichis. Braginski and Joe were fighting side by side at this point, and it seemed both had the idea to go after Duphe, it was obviously a threat. Their demons charged forward, Joe stayed a little farther away, but Braginski seemed like he wanted to fight as well. Clutching his phone in his hand Tenka dashed out from behind the building, he had to warn them.

"Russia! Get out of there!" the american guy yelled out the warning as he too ran towards the doomed pair. This got the attention of the russian, who had started to fall back when King Frost was engulfed in flames and disappeared. The man was now practically defenseless. Joe and his demon, being the closest, were immediately by his side. The small orb suddenly grew to three times its original size, it exploded. Orcus was destroyed, but no one could tell if Joe or Braginski were still alive. Anger started to take over, sure Tenka didn't even know those guys, but they still didn't deserve to die. A surge of energy flowed through him, a magic circle opened up when he pressed the summon button.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and that this chapter isn't that good, I had some writers block and had to push myself to my limit to write this. Plus I have been pretty busy. Anyway I'll to be better next time, with my updating, so I hope you enjoy it! And I don't own anything! Well maybe just Tenka...**

Chapter 5:

America just couldn't believe it. Russia, the biggest rival he'd ever had, just got taken out by a giant ice cream demon? Sure he couldn't die but still. And now civilians were getting involved, everything was just one huge mess. A dark haired teenager has just summoned a tiger looking demon called Byakko. And because America is the Hero, he can't just let this kid take on the enemy by himself. He ran and stood right next to the kid, who gave a questioning expression. America took out his phone, smiling triumphantly as he smmoned his demon, Mithra, some lion headed, humanoid type demon, with red wings and a large snake coiled around it's body. It looked pretty badass to America.

"Time to kick ass!" he yelled. The kid just looked at him, probably not sure what to make of America, but gave a slight nod as both demons charged at this Duphe thing. Both demons attacked, Byakko biting and clawing, Mithra using megido. Duphe tried to blast the demons with fire, but both easily dodged. The whole thing ended with Byakko's ziodyne. America was just about to celebrate, you know to keep up morale, but remembered the citizens aren't supposed to know about the personified countries. That means, how are they going to explain Russia coming back to life?

"Why is everyone looking so worried?" and each being held by a fairy, Russia and the civilian appeared completely unharmed. Joe had a sheepish smile on.

"That sure was close!" the two fairys let them down and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Makoto's expression quickly changed to be more business-like. She was about to say something when an unexpected gentleman appeared.

"What the hell were you thinking you bloody git?! Why are you so reckless?" America wasn't even paying attention, he was busy asking Tenka many questions, well basically how awesome they just were. Germany approached an annoyed England.

"Why are you here? I thought you were heading to Osaka with Hotsuin?"

"Well, we were informed of something called Duphe, so he sent out to help you guys." After many questions going between the nations and the civilians, Daichi and Io came out of hiding, it was decided that all of them would be heading back to headquarters.

...

Yamato had an amused smirk on his face as he looked at the four civilians who had helped in the battle. He was aware England would be one of his strongest pawns, but he didn't think he would see a mere civilian taking down a Septentrione. Sure America helped, but Byakko is strong enough to defeat it without Mithra. It would be a lie to say he wasn't a little bit curious.

"Sir, what should we do with them?" Makoto asked her stern expression once again on her face. Some shocked faces sprung up in the group of nations.

"Isn't it obvious, they're gonna help us of course!" America shouted. After hearing the report from Germany, Yamato actually agreed, these would definitely be useful pawns. Everyone, besides Yamato, Fumi and Makoto, looked pleased with that decision. But now he has to change who he wants to accompany him to Osaka. He sent the others off and they began to chat amongst themselves as they left. And then there was one other variable in all of this, he would have to keep an eye out for him...

...

It was late but all of the nations wanted to check up on Japan. When they got his room, it was clear how badly this was affecting him. He reminded America of a zombie.

"Hello, I hope everything is going alright." Japan said, his voice was weak and it was hard to hear him.

"Don't worry, my awesomeness will take care of everything!" Prussia declared, maybe he was trying to lighten the mood or he was just being himself.

"I'll make some pasta, that will make Japan feel better!" Italy kept a smile on his face. Germany and England were thinking about what will be next, and Canada went unheard. Russia just sat there with that smile that doesn't reveal what he might be thinking.

"Japan, why did you put Yamato incharge? He seems a bit young, don't you think?" England voiced what most of the nations thought when they first met him. Japan had to wait for a coughing fit to end before he could answer. But he didn't get the chance as a new voice spoke out.

"I thought he was the Shining One." and a man appeared next to Japan, he has curly white hair and a red shirt with v stripes, shoes to match and black pants. The weirder thing was that no one heard him coming and stranger still he was floating. He had a smallfrown on his face.

"How are you?" Germany asked and everyone, minus Italy, were prepared to fight if necessary. The stranger seemed to be deciding the best answer.

"I am the Anguished One." he said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" England had to admit he was getting tired of these strange things and people.

"I am here to tell you this is a test for humanities potential, and you are not exactly human." _I guess we have another person to be suspicious of._ England thought dreadfully. Didn't they have enough to deal with already? The Anguished One continued speaking. "Now, if you die or become injuried, you will be unable to use the summoning app." and with that he slowly disappeared, leaving the nations dumbfounded. With more questions and worries they decided to call it a day. Each country went to bed wondering what the next day will have instore for them.


End file.
